flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 39
Streamwing dipped her head. "No problem." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Un]]''verse'' Whiteclaw and Riverwish padded back to camp. "Thanks for helping me.." He murmered, taking heavy, slow breaths. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:04, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (chat rn is so insanely hilarious Imma die of laughter XDDDD) Riverwish nodded. "You're welcome. Just...don't scare me like that...ever...again..." Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 02:05, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing settled in her nest; she was exhausted and her kitting was inching closer. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (Silverfeather was always with Darkpelt. And guts, I never say this, but... for once, just slow down. I have school, unlike most of you atm.) Silverfeather shook her head. "Don't apologize," she mewed softly. "Just... rest, Darkpelt, rest. Don't overexert yourself again, like Mintpaw said, you hear?" Meanwhile, Frozenstream came into the nursery, and purred at Steamwing: "Settled in, my sweet?" while Shadedsun padded over to Daisypetal, her (unknowingly to Shadedsun) pregnant belly swinging. "I never knew you were expecting kits!" (Guys, the plan is for Shaded not to know she's actually pregnant until she kits, which will occur Sunday my time, as Saturday's out for me.) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, np, Thursday I'm going to be out all day (9am EST to 6pm EST) so please slow down on that day.) Streamwing purred. "Well, They're getting closer..." She glanced at Shadedsun. Wow, she'll be kitting soon…but she probably knows she has kits with her. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp let out a sigh as Stormfrost shouldered his way into the nursery. "How are your kits?" He asked, his tail flicking. "They're fine," Featherwhisp groaned, her gaze drifting outside the Nursery and towards the camp exit. Whiteclaw flattened his ears. "Heh.. Sorry.. I didn't know how far I went," Giving Riverwish an embarassed smile, he let out a yawn, and curled his tail around his paws. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 13:30, August 11, 2015 (UTC) With Silverstorm dead, Nightstripe comforted Wolfclaw quietly "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal liked the attention she was getting. She looked up and purred at Shadedun. " Yeah, me neither!" she laened down and nuzzled her children one by one, watching Crowkit let out a massive snore. FISH The Happy cat 13:48, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe flattened his ears, quietly mourning the death of his mother. Letting a mournful cry, he pressed his face into his mothers' fur, absorbing her warmth one last time. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 14:28, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing fell asleep. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 15:01, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt nodded reluctantly. He'd so blown it. He was useless now. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart held her leg out at an awkward angle, groaning in pain. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Spottedpetal padded to Falconheart, not knowing she (Spotted) was now pregnant. "You alright?" Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart sighed. "No, I'm fine, it's just sprained..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:33, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Spottedpetal nodded and padded over to Grassfur, who was grooming himself. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart was feeling sick; her leg was injured, she'd come back with a cough that still hadn't gone away, and she was having a headache. I really hope I feel better soon. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:45, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp let out a sigh, and left FlameClan Camp, her kits carried on her back. I can't risk anyone knowing, or I'd be as much use as a dead mouse! ''Getting closer to TFS territory, she dropped the kits at the border, letting out a mournful cry. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC) At last Falconheart could not restrain the coughing fit in her throat, spitting it out and lowering her head. ''Get Mintpaw to help you, Ashpaw hissed. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:44, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream padded off once Streamwing had fallen asleep, and noticed that Shadedsun's belly seemed rather huge. Woah, she's expecting all right... but she's not close with anyone... His eyes narrowed at this, knowing that a lot of she-cats had had this happen to them recently - and one was his sister?! He'd thought she'd never fall for anything! --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 09:16, August 12, 2015 (UTC) (let's defy time and make Swiftfoot kit) Swiftfoot felt a kick in her side and pain in her stomach. Streamwing was sleeping - she'd see Swiftfoot's kits when she woke up. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:41, August 12, 2015 (UTC) (this is my logic. if one week is one moon here, one irl day is four days on FCRP. therefore, it has been about eight days since the kits were born and they can open their eyes).Daisypetal's heart was racing from her encounter with Mintpaw. I can't let anyone know. My kits would be exiled, and me too! We'd probably die! ''The cream she-cat licked Silverkit (who isn't even SILVER), who was pummeling her siblings with her paws as always. ''My precious, precious kits... '' FISH The Happy cat 16:48, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot groaned and after several long moments, there were two kits at her belly - a black and white tom and a dark gray, nearly black she-kit. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 16:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream ducked out of camp again. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:39, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (one kitting to another, time for the next FrozenxStream squad…!) Streamwing woke to pain in her stomach, the burning, scalding pain of kitting. She remembered her first kitting and shivered, hoping this time it wouldn't be so hard. But I carried five kits in me. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:30, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal looked up from gently nosing her kits to see that Silverkit was starting at her with brilliant blue eyes. Like my own! ''She purred in delight and licked her daughter. " You've opened your eyes! Welcome to FlameClan, my darling!" Silverkit meanwhile just blinked and looked a little confused. Daisypetal couldn't stop purring until she noticed Streamwing. ''Uh-oh. ''" Streamwing. Are you... okay?" FISH The Happy cat 13:33, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't been on for a few days, I've been busy D:) Stormfrost's fur bristled on end as he watched Mintpaw frusteratedly sort herbs in her den. Taking a deep breath, he padded in, sitting down with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:54, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (It's okay. WHEEEE I HAVE A NEW FAV QUOTE OF MINE XD It's actually a Ravenstar quote :P) Hawktalon was hunting. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:56, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw flicked an ear in annoyance. "Can I.. help you with something?" She asked, her gaze dull. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (Mintu, it;s your job hon). Silverkit meowed a little before turning her head like an owl to survery the nursery. " Mommy?" she squeaked, pressing her face into Daisypetal's fur. She then poked her tabby head over the nest, seeing Streamwing and then Swiftfoot's kits. " Friends? Play play play! Silverkit wanna play!" FISH The Happy cat 22:38, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (Streamwing isn't even done xD) Streamwing, still groaning, couldn't even open her eyes. She knew if she did she'd be exasperating - her eyes would just be white and deathly. With a sharp yowl, the first kit was born - a pure white tom, the spitting image of Frozenstream. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 23:17, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (ik I was referring to Swifto's kits). Daisypetal's eyes widened in panic. "Hold on for a second, Streamwing, I can get help..." Silverkit realized that the other kits were not responding to her pleas, so she slumped back down in the nest and promptly turned to batter Crowkit and Flashkit with her paws. " Wake up! Silverkit needa play!" FISH The Happy cat 23:58, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (WAKE UP! THUNDER NEEDA BLAZEY TO RP IN TOEV) Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:01, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (NGHHH BLAZEY WANNA GO BACK TO SLEEP STOPPIT) Crowkit squealed in anger as he batted at Silverkit. Flashkit meanwhile remained quite unresponsive to Silverkit's appeals. Daisypetal felt helpless. FISH The Happy cat 00:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (TOO BAD WAKE UP I NEED MY CHARRIES TO BE INTERACTED WITH CUZ I'M BORED) Darkpelt slept reluctantly. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing's second kit finally came, a silver she kit "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:15, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Yesh xD) Stormfrost flicked his tail quietly. "Not at the moment, but.." His voice trailed off as a stale scent of a TFS filled his nostrils. "You've been acting a little on edge lately," He murmered. "Is everything alright?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC) The newly born silver kit just appeared silver for a moment - it was actually a gray with darker gray tabby markings. Streamwing licked her two kits happily, feeling much better. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:36, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (>.< I am so gosh darn bored so I whilst also defy time and have Spotted's kits come sooner. OOH OH YEAH THAT GIVES ME AN EXCUSE TO KILL OFF REDKIT >:D) Spottedpetal felt a pain in her stomach. Ow! Wait...is that...? Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:39, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (No, please, we have enough kits rn...) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:44, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ( Thunder, we had to defy time so the Crow mothers could kit before Whiskerses came back). " They're... wonderful.." Daisypetal sighed, looking at Streamwing's newborn kits. The cream-colored cat curled tighter around her own. Sliverkit had remained oblivious to the kitting and now poked her head out of the nest to survey the new arrivals. Daisypetal purred and stroked the tabby's little head. " This is Streamwing, and these are her new kits." FISH The Happy cat 01:24, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Ja but I'm super bored. But whatever. I'm SO not in the mood to argue, considering my brothers wandering about somewhere, drunk. I'm sorry, I'm kind of on edge atm) Darkpelt twitched in his sleep, dreaming. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 01:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (But we've got way too many kits at the moment…can you just wait a few days??) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:29, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah sure whatever. Idrc atm. I just want my freaking brother to be safe.) Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 01:30, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (After the Crow spawn starts to rot, maybe) Streamwing purred. "Snowkit and Stormkit." She had figured out the names as soon as she had seen her new kits. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver, don't forget about the stillborn c: she's white with gray patches btw) Snowkit mewled loudly as he butted Streamwing's flank with his head. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:45, August 14, 2015 (UTC) But Streamwing wasn't done. with a sudden cry of pain, the last kit was born, an unmoving white shekit with gray splotches. Streamwing sighed. "Stillborn, like Treekit." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC) " Hi Stewin! Look! Look!" Silverkit squealed, nearly toppling off the edge of the nest in her eagerness to look at the new arrivals. Daisypetal pulled her back, aware that somethihng was wrong with one of the kits. " Hush now," she instructed her daughter. FISH The Happy cat 13:41, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stewin? xD) Streamwing sighed. "She's dead. Tis kit's stillborn." She nudged the dead kit with a paw. Stormkit let out a small mew and waved a paw in the air. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:49, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (I thought this might happen sigh. Silverkit can't say Streamwing's name yet so she said 'stewin). " I'm sorry..." Daisypetal sighed, not sure of how to react. " Are you going to name it?"--- Meanwhile, Silverkit was bored. She began to tear up the edge of the nest with her tiny claws. FISH The Happy cat 13:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (np) Streamwing sighed in defeat. "Driftkit. She drifted away before I ever got to meet her." Stormkit butted her mother's flank. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:59, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit was completely clueless about the current goings on, so she squealed in delight and peered over at Driftkit's still body. "Difit! Wanna play wanna play?"--- Daisypetal quieted her daughter and nodded slowly at Streamwing's words. FISH The Happy cat 15:55, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing licked Driftkit's fur flat, silent grief appearing in her eyes. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw picked up a paw and licked it. "Nothing," She answered, her gaze trailing to Daisypetal and her kits in the nursery. Stormfrost flicked an ear, not impressed with the answer. "It has something to do with Daisypetal, doesn't it?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:19, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal let the queen grieve in peace. The nursery is so crowded! ''Silverkit let out a yawn, pressing her face into her mother's fur and kneading her paws on Daisypetal's belly. FISH The Happy cat 17:25, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing finally lifted her head and looked at her two living kits. "Watch them," she murmured quietly, picking the two kits up off the ground before pushing herself up. ''At least I can stand… She lowered her head to set her kits down before picking up Driftkit's body. You drifted away before we knew you. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:33, August 14, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, you got me.." Mintpaw murmered, almost frowning. "Normally no cat shows that much hostility on revealing who the father is." Stormfrost flattened his ears. Mintpaw did have a point, but queens did have their own say to who the father is. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) " Of course.." Daisypetal murmured, feeling a slight pang as Streamwing walked away with her dead kit in her jaws. She gently leaned forwards and picked up Streamwing's kits by their scruffs, bundling them with her own so the newborns could nurse. Poor Driftkit. '' FISH The Happy cat 17:43, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing let out a mournful yowl after setting her stillborn kit down. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 17:45, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze noticed Streamwing and her stillborn kit. The elder gasped in horror and stumbled to her paws before deciding not to impede on Streamwing's mourning. FISH The Happy cat 17:47, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Stormfrost let out a soft sigh, his fur on end. "I don't know, but if you ask me, I think she just doesn't want everyone coming in and accusing her of things when her kits almost died." Mintpaw let out a quiet hiss, her tail raised. "If anything, she's trying to hide something!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (holy crap, SLOW DOWN. Btw my 1/2brother is back) Adderfang saw Mallowbreeze and padded over to her worriedly. "Is everything alright?" Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 18:54, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze whirled around as Adderfang approached her. " No... look at the poor kit! How cruel can StarClan be?" FISH The Happy cat 19:42, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang was a bit surprised by her harsh tone. "StarClan don't control everything," Hawktalon interjected. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 20:09, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze closed her eyes, the elder sighing wearily. " Don't they? I've had enough of StarClan." Mallowbreeze turned away from both cats and padded back to her den, tail trailing on the ground. FISH The Happy cat 21:25, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang was going to go after her, but Hawktalon stopped him. "You cannot hold on to those who don't want to be held on to," Hawktalon meowed calmly. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:29, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (dat quote tho) Mallowbreeze just wanted to be left alone... but that was all that was ever going to happen to her, wasn't it? I hate this cruel place. ''She closed her eyes and moaned softly to herself.--- Bravelight noticed his daughter flee into her den. ''I will speak with her. ''The tabby gathered his nerve and brushed past Adderfang and Hawktalon, heading towards his daughter's den. FISH The Happy cat 21:33, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Thank you, but Hawktalon is only as wise as the one who owns him) Hawktalon and Adderfang watched as Bravelight walked to his daughter. "Some cats can be consuled, while others are hard as stone and cannot be moved. All you can do is hope and pray that they are healed mentally," Hawktalon continued. Adderfang nodded, a bit confused by Hawktalon's wisdom. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Please sum up what happened in all the roleplays to me, peeps, very busy here. Also, I will only hold ceremonies that ''are on the ceremony list from his moment on. You snooze you lose.) Hiddenstar pelted after Copperdusk, only to lose.----- Stormrage stared at his paws.Silverstar 01:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) (Most Crow spawn's out...just have to go make Nightgazer kit! Shadedsun is kitting tomorrow/Sunday. Also, Streamwing's had three kits, however one was stillborn. Silverstorm has also died...I couldn't wait xD Russetfeather can respond to Falconheart, she's over there. As far as I know, that's the major stuff here) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:02, August 15, 2015 (UTC) (Speaking of Shadedsun's kitting...) Shadedsun had been feeling cramps in her belly, so she'd gone to see Mintpaw. "I've been having cramps in my belly..." she complained, before a powerful spasm hit her, and she crouched down, collapsing into a nest. "Ouch!" Frozenstream joined his mate, grieving for his stillborn daughter, while Copperdusk sat down at the border, smirking slightly as Hiddenstar arrived. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing rested her tail on Frozenstream's shoulder. "Let's bury Driftkit and then you can see your two newest kits." She sighed and dug her claws into the ground."You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 11:51, August 15, 2015 (UTC) "...Okay," Frozenstream mewed, feeling upset that there had been yet another stillborn kit that Streamwing had given off. She doesn't deserve this... and neither do I... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing flickrd her tail, gritting her teeth as to not let out the mourning yowl. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:56, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal lowered Stormkit and Snowkit into their nest and sighed. FISH The Happy cat 21:35, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit mewled in protest as he got lowered by Daisypetal. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:13, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart struggled to her paws, her leg still hurting, and limped out of camp, heading towards LR territory. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:05, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun was in agony for a long time. Suddenly, the pain increased, and Shadedsun yowled as a pure black shape slid out onto the moss. Shadedsun stared for a moment, before sweeping the kit over in disbelief. What...? she thought in shock as the second kit was born: a black kit with white speckles on their head. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:07, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart was able to limp out of the Clan's territory without being noticed. (Continued in LR) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:18, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Eventually, two other kits were born: a black and white kit and a black tabby. Shadedsun curled her four kits at her belly, while they all competed for room. The biggest kit - the black one - was shoving his littermates out of the way to get to Shadedsun's belly first, and Shadedsun purred weakly before falling asleep. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:20, August 16, 2015 (UTC) As Falconheart was gone, Nightstripe glanced around for her. Where did she go? "Has anyone seen Falconheart?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:14, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun looked over her kits purring. Laying her tail on each one, she muttered under her breath: "You shall be Blackkit," as she laid her tail on the biggest kit, and then she moved to the tabby. "Snakekit." The black-and-white tom was next, being named Birdkit, and the little she-kit was named Specklekit because of the white dots on her forehead. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 02:22, August 16, 2015 (UTC) (Why can't I sleep) Nightstripe repeated his question. "Has anyone seen Falconheart?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 04:48, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight got up from his resting spot after chickening out about speaking to Mallowbreeze. He frowned. " No. I haven't seen her."--- Daisypetal stroked the mewling Snowkit with her tail. FISH The Happy cat 23:58, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing's head snapped towards her brother. "No, I haven't seen her. I do know you care a lot about her, and I'm sure we can organize a search patrol." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:06, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Russetfeather snoozed after chatting with Stormrage, the deputy napping a few fox-lengths from her. Expecting nothing, Stormrage let out a soft grunt as he felt something jabbing into his side. As the pain grew intense, the athletic tom's bright blue eyes fluttered open, his gaze settling on Phoenixpaw. "Phoenixpaw- brother, what are you doing?!" Stormrage growled, quickly rising to his paws before backing away, his eyes narrowed sharply. "I hate you, and I hate how your treated by everyone, because your soooo perfect, sooooo strong, and oh so handsoooome!" Spat Phoenixpaw, his claws unsheathed and his hackles raised as he targeted his brother with a sharp, golden glare. Without waiting for a response, the tom leaped at his brother, tackling him and breaking out into a fight.Silverstar 01:39, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing pricked her ears. I've got to stop them…but it's just sibling rivalry, I shouldn't Interrupt… "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage's eye s grew round as his brother's claws pierced his flesh. "What're you - get off!" He screeched, kicked Phoenixpaw away.Silverstar 01:48, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Specklekit squealed as Blackkit shoved her out of the way. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:27, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (WHEEEEEE >:D ENTER THE PERCISPAWN) A young, red-orange spotted tabby she-cat was limping through FlameClan territory warily. She was exhausted after fleeing from her towleg home. "Help..." she mewed warily. She could smell many cat-scents, and they all seemed strange. She hoped they'd let her join. Otherwise...she would die. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 19:33, August 17, 2015 (UTC (Idk, I need something done with this awesome guy xD) Redclaw stretched out in the sunlight, purring as it warmed his fur. A strange scent filled his nose, and Redclaw rose to his paws, scanning the territory carefully. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:35, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (YEEE) the young she-cat spotted Redclaw and called out for help once more, before flopping onto the ground, panting. Oh, Edel, please be safe! Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 19:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (Well, now we've gotta pick up a kit....So we're taking this fight outside. :P) "You took everything from me! My future, my chance, everything! I'' was meant to be future leader, not you! The prophecy was about me!" Roared Phoenixpaw, pushing off his hind legs and crashing into Stormrage once more, knocking over his brother and rolling with him due to the deputy's weak, still-healing leg. In a ball of screeching fury, the two toms rolled out of camp, Stormrage batting his brother away and backing off. "Get a hold of yourself! I don't care about the prophecy, I don't care about any stupid special positions in the Clan! You're my brother, we shouldn't be fighting!" Stormrage bared his fangs not in anger, but in frustration, continuing to back away, only to halt before he stepped on and smashed the poor lost kit. Blinking in surprise, he gazed down at her. "Err...You lost, kid?" (Guys, you've ec'd me twice. .-.)'Silverstar' 19:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat looked up at Stormrage and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was too exhausted. ''Need to stay awake...for Edel... Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 19:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Deciding that the she-cat was too weak to speak, the deputy gently grabbed her scruff, dragging her back to camp before calling to Hiddenstar. The handsome tom slinked out of his den, exhausted from his race with Copperdusk (and a little embarrassed that he lost). "What is it, Stormrage?"Silverstar 19:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat looked up at the powerful tom and fear shot through her. Please don't hurt me! Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 19:59, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Setting the cat down so he could speak clearly, Stormrage let his blue gaze settle on Hiddenstar. "It's a she-cat, sir, I found her on our territory...However, she is very weak, and needs our help. I see her as no threat." Hiddenstar nodded slowly. "Alright then, take her to your sister." Nodding, Stormrage took the she-cat to Mintpaw's den.Silverstar 20:02, August 17, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat did tried to relax, but she couldn't stop thinking of Edel. Please be safe, brother! ''Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 20:07, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (Can Percy have a crush on Redclaw ? ooo) Redclaw pricked his ears, watching as an injured/angered Stormrage laid the she-cat in the den. Mintpaw fixed Percy and gave her the appropriate herbs. (Don't ask, Idk;..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:20, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (UHHHH PERCY IS A LONER AND A GUY. Now, if you're meaning the she-cat (whose name will be disclosed soon), then yes) The she-cat stayed still as she was healed. When Mintpaw finished, she decided to speak. "Where is Edel?" she meowed, "He's my brother, and we got seperated-" she choked. She laid her head on the ground and waited frustratedly for her body to heal the rest of the way. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 20:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (Uhhh, yeah, that's what I mean.. the she-cat Mintpaw just healed) Mintpaw flattened her ears. ''You poor thing.. ''She looked down at the she-cat, feeling a pang of sympathy for the she-cat. "I'm not sure.. I don't know anyone named 'Edel'. What's your name, anyways?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (Oke ja her name will be disclosed vewy soon. Like, this post XD) "My name is Utsukushisa, but you can call me Utsu," the she-cat explained. She looked around warily and her eyes rested on the handsome tom Redclaw. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 20:30, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw padded into the medicine den, wrapping his tail around his paws. Mintpaw blinked blankly. "That's a long name," She replied, licking a paw and then drawing it over her ears. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:00, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit, being the only kit with her eyes open, was bored. Even though kits were born with blue eyes, her eyes were actually a stunning, brilliant blue. ''This is boring, ''she thought to herself, kneading her mother's belly to stimulate milk flow. The fiesty kit decided to go an a little expedition. Casting a bitter glance at her sleeping littermates, she hopped out of the nest and pattered across the nursery floor. ''this'll be my first time outside! ''Silverkit let out a little purr befire spitefully swiping at Flashkit's tail as she passed. FISH The Happy cat 21:01, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Utsu nodded. "My father gave me that name, while my mother named my brother." Utsu explained. She once again gazed at Redclaw. "Hi.." Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:04, August 17, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, I already said this, I HAVE SCHOOL SLOW DOWN) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:07, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw blinked and nodded at the she-cat, giving her a friendly smile before waving his tail in greetings. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:09, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Utsu blushed, a bit embarrassed. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:14, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw's gaze trailed out of the den towards the fresh-kill pile. "You hungry? We have some fresh kill if you need any." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:18, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Utsu didn't want to be a burden, but she also didn't want to die. "Yes, thank you," Utsu meowed. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:19, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw nodded to the she-cat. "Alright, stay here. I'll be right back." Igonring the harsh sound of his hungry stomache, he picked up a squirrel off of the pile, and headed back to Mintpaw's den. "Here," He meowed, dropping it at her feet. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Utsu purred thanks and began to eat the squirrel, beginning with small bites, before hunger took her by surprise and she began to chow down ravenously. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw smiled down at the she-cat while watching Mintpaw quietly sort horbs. "You two should be going into the warriors den now. I don't want dirt all over my den." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:42, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Utsu looked up. "Me too?" Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:44, August 17, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, both of you. This isn't the place to be sharing fresh kill and chatting away." Mintpaw replied harshly, watching Redclaw and Utsu leave her den. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:48, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Utsu flinched at her harsh words and left with Redclaw. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:51, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Later, Shadedsun was nursing her kits in the nursery, while Snakekit was making an attempt to bowl over Specklekit - the smallest - over, even though he couldn't. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:43, August 18, 2015 (UTC) (Brams here, and I'll just say this even though it's not on the Ceremonies page. I just read through the archives, and it's been six weeks since Mint and Phoenix were apprenticed, so I suspect that Phoenix will become a warrior soon??? idk I just checked so~ Also, when will Mint receive her medicine cat name? I'm saying this now, as I'll be on once more before I'm gonna be inactive for a day or two, so I want to set this straight now. Thankies in advance~) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 08:31, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (No problem) Streamwing had finally finished grieving for her deceased kit, now back in the nursery with Stormkit and Snowkit. (I'm still confused, so don't think that I know exactly what's going on) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 09:50, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit ventured out of the nursery, blinking her eyes in astonishment at the sight before her. So many colors! ''She gasped as the pelts swam and merged in her vision, making her confused. ''Mama! ''She backed away, wanting to press into Daisypetal's soft fur. ''No. I can't be like that. Be tough. Like warrior! ''She chided herself, taking a few small steps forwards.--- Meanwhile, Crowkit rolled over and opened his eyes. He prodded Daisypetal until she woke up and she gasped in delight. " Your eyes!" ''They're blue. I wonder if they'll stay that way? He looks just like his father... '' FISH The Happy cat 14:55, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (tfw you have so much Crowspawn, you can't remember who's the kit of who. x.x) (And I'm holding their ceremony later today...I haven't had a day off in a long time, and today's my day off) Flashkit bounded after Silverkit. "Wait for meeeeee!" Unable to slow down, she skidded into Silverkit, pushing her sister out of the nursery before falling on her face.---- Russetfeather returned to camp with her Clanmates, Stormrage still patrolling.'Silverstar' 15:06, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (lol the difficulty. And yay, days off) Silverkit growled and shoved her sister off of her, lifting her little muzzle and staring down at her sister quite superciliously. " Shush! They'll hear us!" she said, quite unaware that several warriors were staring at her already. FISH The Happy cat 15:11, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (...you can tell which kit(s) are derp's kits. xD) Flashkit's eyes widened with fear. "OH MY GOSH, WHO'LL HEAR US?!?! THE DARK FOREST?!?!" She screamed out these words from her terror, quickly turning and running at full-speed into the nursery.'Silverstar' 15:14, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ( yes xP) Daisypetal raised her head as Flashkit came barrelling into the nursery. " What's wrong, dear?" she said, staring into her daughter's frantic blue gaze. --- Silverkit rolled her eyes, a gesture she'd seen some of the queens do. '' I don't wanna go back into the nursery. There are too many queens there. ''( little does she know they're her half-siblings...) ''But I wanna scare Flashkit! ''Silverkit raced back into the nursery and pounced on Flashkit, screaming " I AM GONNA EAT YOU!" FISH The Happy cat 15:23, August 19, 2015 (UTC With a screech of fear, Flashkit hurtled herself over her mother, ducking for cover. "MOMMA!! She's gonna eat me, she's gonna eat meee!" The kit tossed back her head, letting out a low, terrified wail.'Silverstar' 15:25, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit was delighted with this response. " I LIKE YUMMY KITS! I WILL SUCK UP ALL YOUR BLOOD!" Silverkit shrieked. Daisypetal grabbed Flashkit by the scruff and trapped Silverkit with her tail. " ''Stop screaming this instant! ''Silverkit, how dare you say nasty things like that?" FISH The Happy cat 15:29, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Flattening her ears, Flashkit continued to whimper softly in her mother's jaws as she simply dangled there, pulling up her legs and tail...In case Silverkit decided she was still hungry.'Silverstar' 15:34, August 19, 2015 (UTC) " Apologize!" Daisypetal spat at Silverkit, lowering Flashkit into the nest beside Crowkit and curling her lay protectively over them. Silverkit stared at her sulleny and shuffled her paws, not wanting to respond. " Flashkit's a coward," she mumbled, proud of her new vocabulary. FISH The Happy cat 15:36, August 19, 2015 (UTC Uneffected, Flashkit cocked her head slightly. "...Momma, what does that mean?"'Silverstar' 15:38, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (omg) Darkpelt heard scrieching in the nursery, but noticed it was just some kits making a fuss about one thing or another. He wanted to find Silverfeather --- Utsu looked around camp. "What is this place?" she breathed in awe of the majesty of cats working together to survive. "It's so unlike the Hell I've been living..." (no it ain't a swear; it's a place, and therefore it isn't a swear. Oh and I've been ec'd like 4 times -.-) 'F-777 - Dark Angel (Complextro)' 15:39, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal shook her head slowly at Flashkit. " Don't worry, nothing very bad." She turned and scowled at her daughter. " I want you to apologize, once for scaring Flashkit, and again for using that word!" FISH The Happy cat 15:41, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt went to search for Silverfeather. 'F-777 - Dark Angel (Complextro)' 15:42, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit flattened her tiny ears. " s'not a bad word," she whined, then at her mother's glare she dropped her gaze. " Fine. Sorry, Flashkit!" she said, hopping up into the nest beside her sister. Crowkit sat there placidly as he was squashed by his sister. FISH The Happy cat 17:40, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (uhh can someone please tell me whats been happening srry I havent been very active) When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 17:51, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (idek, a bunch of queens kitted and stuff. yeah). Silverkit waited for Flashkit to say something. FISH The Happy cat 18:04, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (basically, all Crowspawn was born) Hiddenstar summoned the Clan. " I, Hiddenstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Phoenixpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Phoenixpaw, from this moment you will be known as Phoenixflame. StarClan honors your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan." The leader was very hesitant about giving the tom his ceremony, but decided that he had gone through a lot, and it was time.'Silverstar' 23:05, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (uhh was Lightningpaw's ceremony done?) [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|''(Complextro)]] 23:11, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (No, they're one-two moons younger)'Silverstar' 23:12, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (...check the ceremonies page as to what Flame put ;-;) [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|''(Complextro)'']] 23:14, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Archives